


撩拨

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 通勤路上的隐秘情事





	撩拨

最近在通勤路上有件趣事。  
沈昌珉在挤上电车时依旧一眼便在人群中看到那个几乎是鹤立鸡群的男人。目光相接的时候那人露出一个浅淡的微笑，显然也是一副与他相熟的模样。  
这个人在勾引他。  
沈昌珉初次碰到这种事，最开始只觉得滑稽。他倒不是反感同性恋——性别从不是他选择恋人的第一指标。那个男人很漂亮，弯眉凤眼鼻梁挺翘，饱满的嘴唇和唇边的一颗痣都显出精致而不媚俗的风情。他是个有分寸的男人，对沈昌珉偶尔的身体接触介于正常举动和性骚扰之间，撩拨却不下作。男人先是在电车上与他擦肩而过时蹭过他的身侧。那时沈昌珉捕捉到空气中木质香水的厚重味道，扭过头看到他线条锋利的侧脸。他们都是高挑的男人，沈昌珉很快因为人群中触碰他手背的掌心和背后吹来的热气注意到他。他几乎是在意识到男人对自己的特殊的同时也对他产生了同样的兴趣，他并不耻于承认自己肤浅，甚至一天两次拥挤的通勤也变成隐秘的探险时间。  
他们心照不宣，势均力敌，甚至没有过交流，却已经开始一场奇异的游戏。  
马上要到晚春，空气中浮动的可不止是花香。  
沈昌珉面朝男人点头，回以一个同样的笑容。  
这个时节，总是最适合情欲。

那个男人在上班时比他先下车。  
他们的公司大概相差两个车站的距离，沈昌珉默默推算，一公里，不远不近，适合发展一些什么，也适合无疾而终。他直觉他在公司里地位不低，也察觉到他身上常换新款的合体西装。但他又注意到男人打领带似乎不太上手，温莎结常看起来歪斜，更别提这种手法基本不会出现在日常生活中。  
沈昌珉觉得好笑。他甚至想过在男人下车前帮他整理一下领带。那样一定会让他吃惊。沈昌珉想，他甚至对自己可以惊讶到男人这件事产生出跃跃欲试的心情。但早晨车上拥挤，人群匆忙也冷淡，他和男人基本只能擦身而过。  
他又觉得遗憾。他在公司打开便当的时候会想起那个男人。他也许会在周围的便利店买份饭团和果汁，又或者用垃圾食品打发掉自己的胃——他应当是不会做饭的，沈昌珉看着自己的饭盒挑起眉毛，他甚至都整理不好那些漂亮的领带。  
他自然知道自己对这个陌生人挑剔过头，又有着超出正常范围的好奇。可锋利却妩媚的男人太少，沈昌珉不因为自己被引诱而感到羞耻，偶尔还觉出点幸运。  
这个季节的天气变幻无常，升温降温似乎都是一念之间。到月底时正午已经很热，早晚却凉，他会穿着西装上班，回家时往往却只将外套搭在臂弯。这时他又发现了男人对着装的一丝不苟，挤在人群中时按理说只穿着衬衣也会感到闷热，但他却仍旧穿着规整的套装。沈昌珉记得是周三，他隔着人群看到男人黑亮的眼眸，然后是殷红的嘴唇和流畅的下颌线。他的衬衣纽扣依旧系在喉结下方，太规矩时看起来却有反常的性感。因为人流的推搡，他们渐渐靠近。沈昌珉弯起眼睛露出柔和的笑容，他知道自己眉眼生得好看。  
男人诧异地挑眉，也马上笑出声来。  
他们在人群中面对面站着，姿势怪异又暧昧。沈昌珉与他呼吸交叠，他伸出手，顺着男人西装的前襟停在那个不合时宜的温莎结前。已经过了大半个月，沈昌珉还不知道他的名字，而他们现在第一次面对面地站在一起。报站声已经响起，面前的人马上就要下车。可他只是笑，一双大小眼透亮又迷人。  
“你的领带打得实在太差劲。”

周末来临前沈昌珉终于完成手头上一个重要的案子，得了晋升也拿到一笔不菲的奖金。下班时同事拥着他去酒吧庆祝。他先想起那个男人，随后点头应下这个聚会。他大方请客，喝酒时却总是走神。按理说即使上下班时间相近，因为前后的班车而错过彼此的情况也再正常不过。  
但他私自去了聚会，却又像是在一场对峙中临阵脱逃。  
沈昌珉在同事喊他名字时回过神来暗笑自己神经敏感。他们甚至都没有交换过姓名，所有的缘分不过来自于通勤时相似的路线。这样的关系自然没有稳定可言。他在这时突然察觉到自己似乎太过投入，而成年人的游戏中并不需要自作多情与自作聪明。  
新的一个月带来充沛的阳光，电车上开了空调，冷风强劲几乎吹得人头昏。因为升职，周一沈昌珉难得又端正了领带和西装，他今天香水喷得有些重，还好前调只是清淡的海盐和柑橘味道。上车时他发现男人正站在车门处被挤得动弹不得。他对着沈昌珉笑容稍显窘迫——板正又可爱的表情很难让人不心头一跳。  
“你身上好甜。”  
他说。沈昌珉后知后觉地意识到这是他第一次听到男人的声音，有点沙哑，可他又品出属于男孩的稚气。他还没来得及对这一句介于客观事实和调情之间的评语做出回复，男人轻轻凑上前，嘴唇不经意地凑过他的脸侧。  
“我叫郑允浩。”他声音很轻，像在交付一个该被珍而重之的秘密，“昌珉，你不记得我了。”  
“我应该记得你吗？”  
沈昌珉丝毫没有没有因为男人知道自己的名字而感到诧异，他看一眼到站提醒，逼近郑允浩时语调却轻描淡写：“我们还有五站的时间。”  
车门打开，沈昌珉因为人流而更贴近面前的人。没有人对这两个人过于亲密的姿势留意过多，上班的路上所有人都自顾不暇。沈昌珉又笑，他其实觉得胸闷，甚至因为自己身上的浓郁香气而感到不适。但他几乎是固执地维持了嘴角无懈可击的漂亮弧度，右手摸上郑允浩的西装裤边。  
“所以你愿意给我分享些什么吗？”  
他感受到郑允浩身体下意识地僵硬，在男人向后错身的时候强硬地将膝盖顶进他两腿之间。同性之间相互取悦是件再简单不过的事情，沈昌珉的手灵巧地解开他的裤子纽扣。他看到郑允浩脸上浮起一层红晕，皱起眉的表情掺杂了难堪和兴奋。沈昌珉觉得有趣，他隔着棉质内裤从男人的性器底端向上缓缓动作，身上浓烈的香氛味这时在两人周围营造出特殊的暧昧氛围。郑允浩很快完全勃起，他不自觉地抬起手松松领带，看一眼车厢上方的显示屏。  
“昌珉。”他哑着嗓子喊他，“一会儿还要上班。”  
“嗯。”沈昌珉只应声，动作却不停。他看着郑允浩，眼神褪去互相试探时的柔顺变得野性十足。感受到手中的布料被沾湿，他压低眉梢与面前的人对视：“从一开始你就认得我，郑允浩。”  
被点名的人丝毫没有企图暴露后的尴尬，甚至挪了挪身子让自己在这种困窘境地更舒服些。他早也料到沈昌珉不是会逆来顺受的性格，眯起眼睛打量面前比自己高出几公分的英俊男人，缓慢地挑起嘴角——他正年轻，也样貌出众，因此对撩拨旁人还要更加得心应手。郑允浩伸出手揉揉沈昌珉的耳垂，开口前先下意识地舔过嘴角，唇上于是盈亮一片。  
他换了对于年下者的纵容语气，似笑非笑地说：“你该叫我前辈。”  
“大学时你是低我两级的学生，我从班上女生的讨论中记住你。那时你就是个出众的孩子，不过现在更要好看得多。”  
“是这样吗，郑学长。”沈昌珉从善如流地换了称呼。他的手指探进内裤缝隙抚慰肿胀的欲望，神经因为郑允浩的触碰而变得敏感。他的耳朵总是一碰就红，这个发现让面前的男人感到有趣。  
“你耳尖很烫。”郑允浩低喘。到站时电车门打开，人群的挪动让沈昌珉被迫附身贴近靠着车厢的勾引者。没有人在意角落里的两人，他索性更大胆地将郑允浩的裤子褪下些许，方便自己这一隐秘又淫秽的举动。  
“你快下车了——所以别分心。”  
沈昌珉把手上的公文包夹在两人身体之间，腾出另一只手探到男人身后揉捏他的臀肉。他因为柔韧的触感而变得兴奋，眯起眼睛毫不掩饰自己的欲望，甚至吹了一声短促轻佻的口哨。  
“你可真棒。”  
他的评价直白赤裸。  
郑允浩因为突如其来的刺激而轻颤。沈昌珉的手上有一层薄茧，揉搓他性器时痛和快感都浓烈鲜明。他已经快要射精，模糊的理智还提醒他正身处在公共场合。郑允浩咬着丰润的下唇压住自己的呻吟，发红的眼角配上水汽朦胧的眸子漂亮又风流。  
他伸出手拉扯沈昌珉的领带，没有留情自然收获到男人吃痛的神情。他因为这一点而变得更加愉悦，索性放松下来感受不合时宜的快感。沈昌珉在加快动作的速度的同时凑近郑允浩耳边舔舐他脸侧的肌肤。呼吸的温度在空调冷气中更显湿热。  
“乖孩子，射出来吧。”他轻声哄劝到。  
郑允浩因为性器顶端突然受到的刺激而蹙紧眉迎来高潮。沈昌珉先一步整理好他的内裤，撤开手的动作干脆利落。他又拎起公文包找出一张湿巾，擦过手之后塞进郑允浩的手心。  
“前辈该下车了。”他帮他把西裤和衬衣整理妥帖，“我记得车站旁边有家便利店，也许你可以买一杯牛奶当做早餐。希望你今天工作顺利，办公室里恰好也有一套新的西装。”  
郑允浩整理好自己额前的碎发，脸上表情艳丽又冷静。他看沈昌珉一眼，面前的男人眼神清亮，无辜也狡猾。郑允浩于是微笑，随着人流淡淡和他告别。  
“我们晚上再见。”

沈昌珉却没能按时下班。  
升职之后他要交接的工作繁多，虽算不上焦头烂额，却也让他在走出公司时已经暮色四合。他饥肠辘辘，先钻到便利店买了饭团充饥。等车的时候沈昌珉想起早晨郑允浩对他说起的再见。这大概算是他们之间的第一个约定，但他也对自己不期然的爽约毫无愧疚。他不知道郑允浩会不会在车站等他，并为任何一种可能性而生出隐隐的期待。沈昌珉喝完牛奶跳上电车，从公文包的夹层中找出一个薄荷糖丢进嘴里。  
车行过两站，等待红灯的间隙沈昌珉看窗外渐次亮起的霓虹灯，罕见地生出些许不耐。他在车到站的瞬间下意识直起脊背，看到熟悉的男人时嘴角翘起一个像小男孩看到心爱玩具时的满足笑容。即使光线昏暗，他还是立刻察觉到男人换了一套新的西装，亚麻灰的布料比起上午的藏青色要轻盈不少。  
在沈昌珉眼里，大抵就是更适合调情的意思。  
男人手上拎着便利店的袋子，隔着车窗与他目光相接时从长椅上起身。沈昌珉看到他被贴身西裤包裹着的浑圆臀部，几小时前的荒唐韵事仍旧让他的神经隐秘而持续地兴奋着。他现在开始对于两个人都选择速食而感到些微的遗憾。沈昌珉天生对口腹之欲挑剔，选择美味又气氛暧昧的餐厅也颇有心得，而那应该是一夜情最好的前奏。  
但今天的他们似乎只能拥有一辆按部就班前行的电车。  
这时车上已经不再拥挤，他们心照不宣地在角落里坐下。郑允浩坐进靠窗的位置，从塑料袋中拿出一罐啤酒。  
“它好像已经没那么冰了。”他笑着直接用袖口抹去易拉罐上的水迹，“你吃饭了吗？”  
沈昌珉拿过啤酒时与郑允浩指尖相触，他拒绝了接下来的面包，反而给男人递去一块糖：“我今天加班，你等了很久吗？”  
“我刚刚吃完晚餐准备回去，如果你再不来的话。”郑允浩没有多言。他拆开薄荷糖的包装，嘴唇微张时沈昌珉看到他尖利的虎牙。他的舌头不自觉地舔过自己整齐的上牙，想了想才问：“你咬人一定很疼。”  
“你在说我的虎牙吗？”郑允浩露齿笑起来，大方地向男人展示他想要知道的一切，“我之前整过牙，那时这两颗牙还有点向外突出，不过现在就整齐多了。”  
他说话时脸颊微微鼓起，显得俏皮又漂亮——沈昌珉为挑选出的这两个词而自鸣得意。他甚至想象了郑允浩整牙之前的样子，翘起的虎牙和更少年气的样貌。“那你那时一定很可爱。”他脱口而出，“你的嘴唇长得也很好看，我很喜欢。”  
“你说这种话是想接吻吗？”  
“是啊。”  
成年人的优点大抵在于面对情欲时的坦诚。沈昌珉毫不犹豫地点头承认自己的欲望，侧过脸含住身边人的上唇。他的牙齿磨过郑允浩嘴角的一颗小痣，然后听到一句含糊不清的抱怨。  
“上周五你没有来。”  
说话时郑允浩抬起目光与沈昌珉对视。他们两人的眼睛此时近在咫尺。他看到他琥珀色的、如同小鹿一般的眼眸里盛着令人惊心动魄的野望。而他几乎要被这扑面而来的丰沛情感灼伤。男人松开他红润又饱满的嘴唇，薄荷的凉气在说话时弥散开来。  
“我和同事有约，没想到你会等我。”  
“主动的人多付出些时间也理所应当。”郑允浩应下这一句解释，融化了一半的糖被他用舌尖推回原主人的唇边。  
“试试看这颗糖会不会更甜。”他又仰起头在沈昌珉鼻尖落下一个轻吻，“你该下车了，昌珉。”

沈昌珉从未如此期待过拥挤而让人狼狈的通勤。  
郑允浩依旧站在门口的位置。目光里的笑意让刚上车的男人立刻意识到他是特意站在这里等着自己。车子突然发动的时候沈昌珉因为没有支撑而身子倾斜。郑允浩扶住面前的人，下一刻手就滑向他腿间的性器。  
“公平起见，今天是你。”  
郑允浩嘴角的笑容浅淡隐秘。他的手指灵活，隔着布料的按压就已经足够让人勃起。沈昌珉抿唇垂下视线。他看到郑允浩的手指在深色西装的衬托下显得白且精致，中指指节上的痣也更显得性感。  
他凑近比自己略低一些的男人，可以放大了耳边湿热而低沉的喘息：“郑学长，我的办公室里可没有备用的西装。”  
“昨天你也并不知道我会有。”  
郑允浩的指尖感受到他阴茎的肿胀。西裤紧缚住欲望的感觉总是让人不适。他产生些报复的快感，像是陷入一场青春期男生之间无聊又固执的争斗：“你毁掉了我一套衣服，还有黏湿了整天的内裤。”  
“可你是前辈啊，前辈照顾后辈不是应该的吗？你让我硬了，就要对我负责。”  
“从一开始就是你找上我的不是吗？”沈昌珉咬上他的耳垂，“所以请问前辈，今天能够翘一天班和我去开房吗？”  
沉默和犹豫只是一瞬，他们很快在对方的眼睛里找到肯定的答案。两个人逆着人流跑下车，向公司请假时肆意的笑容和跃跃欲试都昭示着一场即将发生在天光大亮时的冒险。套房里清甜的柑橘香薰味道让郑允浩想起前一天沈昌珉身上的香水味，他推搡着他倒在柔软的床铺上，伸手扯下他规整的领带。  
“你之前说我不会系这个，所以之后麻烦昌珉教教我可以吗？”  
郑允浩笑着解开沈昌珉的衬衣纽扣，男人线条分明的腹肌让他诧异又兴奋地挑眉。他们拥在一起接吻，唇齿磕绊时郑允浩听到他隐约的叹息：“昨天让学长不舒服是我的错，领带我亲自替你系好，今天开房的钱也由我负责如何？”  
沈昌珉按住年上男人的腰窝，他扯出衬衣下摆，男人腰腹白皙的肌肉暴露在空气中显出模糊性别的漂亮。他伸长了手从床头摸出一盒安全套，拆开包装的时候才又像是想起了什么一样地在郑允浩的锁骨处落下一个吻痕。  
“我们要不要一起去洗个澡？”沈昌珉发出一个邀约。  
郑允浩没有回应，只是直起身居高临下地俯视他，表情肃然时带出冷冽又不可侵犯的气场。沈昌珉怔忪了瞬间，紧接着就被跨坐在身上的人夺取了全部的理智。他感受到两个人性器隔着裤子相撞时的微妙快感，额头覆上一层薄汗。  
“沈昌珉，今天在床上你要听我的。”郑允浩眯起眼睛俯身与他目光相接，傲慢的眼神像是在面对一个猎物。他伸手拍拍男人英俊的脸颊，动作轻佻也风流：“学弟，你可真是赚大了。”

-END-


End file.
